


Day 10 a quiet walk in the snow

by An_Angel_A_Muse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, and romantic corniness, pure fluff, spnadventcalendar2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Angel_A_Muse/pseuds/An_Angel_A_Muse
Summary: A sweet moment on a wintry walk.





	Day 10 a quiet walk in the snow

* * *

It was so cold he almost expected the fog from his breath to freeze and fall midair. Cold but beautiful. No matter how long he's lived, or how much longer yet, he'd never get sick of it, the quiet stillness of the world after being coated in a blanket of sparkling snow, the soft shhhhh of fat snowflakes landing. He couldn't have imagined before that it could get much better, not until now. Now he heard the soft crunch of snow under boots approaching and smiled softly as he heard Dean speak.

"You're gonna freeze your feathery butt off out here." He'd come prepared, as soon as he had approached Cas he'd push a thermos of hot chocolate into his hands and wrapped a big, soft scarf around his neck.

"My butt is not feathery." He knew of course, it was just something Dean said, that Dean surely knew his butt is featherless.

"Yeah, you'd be a lot warmer out here if it was, you know." Dean teased and gave him a shoulder bump when he stepped forward to stand by his side. "Wow.."

Cas poured some cocoa, taking a sip of the sweet warmth before passing the cup to Dean, "hm?"

"Just, it's the first time I really saw this place covered in snow like this." He'd take the offered cup, "it's beautiful."

Cas smiled softly, no longer paying attention to their surroundings, rather, taking in Dean's appearance. His cheeks and nose kissed by the cold, their rosy color making his freckles stand out. The light reflecting off the snow made his eyes seem a much brighter green. "Beautiful, yes." He'd glance away before Dean caught him staring. Even so, he felt a warm hand push into his own, fingers lacing between Cas' fingers. Nothing more was said, they just walked, leaving a trail behind them as they enjoyed the isolated feeling of the quiet whiteout, a winter world of their own.  



End file.
